In a device such as a quartz resonator, a filter or an oscillator, as an electronic part for surface mounting, a surface mounting package to be a housing contains an electronic part component such as a piece of quartz, a piezoelectric device or the like. Examples of such a surface mounting package typically include four types of structures each having a base and a cap, as will be described below with Conventional Examples 1 to 4.